Change The World
by Cardlover95
Summary: A story of Jin Kisaragi, who have his own very negative theories of life. He met a girl at the park, and the story between the two started... Let's read and review. My tenth fiction! This story will be in Jin's point of view.


**Author's Note: Hi guys, well this is a random story I make during the work of my "Never See, Never Know", this one doesn't relate any part with my other story at all. Just a one-shot story which I wrote with inspirations taken from a story named "Ripples". So we can have a conclusion that I don't 100% own this story. But the edition, and many parts of this one is truly written by me. I hope you will like it. Read and review. ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Change the World<strong>

I'm laying on my own bed. Somehow, I find it is too difficult for me to sleep. My mind is just too busy thinking of my life. I just simply reminisce about the time when I was a grade 5 student...

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_It was a very beautiful day with the sunlight sparkling upon the sky, shining down on the world. Birds were chirping, mixed with the sound of the cool breeze whistling in the air, together formed a perfectly nice symphony of nature. I was sitting in my classroom with my classmate, listening to the lecture of my teacher, Litchi. Well, the lesson was incredibly long and awfully boring but thanks to her outlook, we male students at least had something interesting to entertain our minds. They continuously stared at the big things bouncing on her chest and her long, beautiful creamy legs that were walking around us as if they were trying to seduce us. For me, I didn't really care about that, all I did was to look at the scene outside of the school through the glass window with hope that the class would end soon so I could go home and do something more useful. Girls were all irritated by the manner of the boys, some were actually swayed their hair, tried to get the attention of the male students but there no way that they could beat Miss Chinese about the breast size. Yeah, the teacher looked much more attractive._

_As the bell rang, it told us that the class period was ended, the whole class shouted out in excitement. Some students grabbed their own schoolbag, prepared to escape._

"_Not so fast, guys. Before we end, I want to conclude the lesson that we should have the motivation for our own lives to keep moving forward and we should try hard to get what we want in life, don't waste your time for unnecessary things and value your life more. Everyday of ours is the gifts the god given to us…." That sentence of hers surely got many attention from the students and some of them actually seemed inspired but that thing gave me no single affection. _

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Arrghhh, this is too much for me now! I get up and go downstairs to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I take out the milk and take a gulp of it, hope that thing may trigger my sleepy mood but … no, it even makes me more conscious than before. I put the milk back to the fridge irritatingly and go back in bed. As I close my two tired eyes, the timeline of my life just teasingly played in my head like a video tape.<p>

For a long time, I have my very own philosophy about life that this world is so boring and worthless, everything has its end and people can't live forever. Why people do always try so hard to achieve what they want and then again, become depressed because they fail or simply think it is not good enough? I hate people who think they can make differences or anyone who has the idea of changing the world so much! Are they trying to have people remember them? Where do they get the stupid idea that they will become important with no single tool in their hands from the start?

No one can live forever, even if they make so much effort to make some changes, before they can do it, they die and obviously go to the forgetfulness.

A person's effort is just a little drop of water compared to the ocean of success.

That idea is actually engraved into my head and my mind so deep that nothing seems to be able to change that statement.

For me, there will be nothing nonsense I will ever do in my lifetime. My parents and my friends always complain that I'm such a pessimist, but I pay it no mind, I see no flaw in my theories of life. I will live my very normal life, start from the time I was born, grew up then I became the pupil, and then went up to the higher level to become the junior one. After that, entered high school and the final step of basic learning, the university and after graduate, I will get a job, work that is important or simply not involve any useless activity. Why do I have to bother my mind with the beliefs of changing the world while I can concentrate on what I really want to do, such as taking picture or drawing scenes because the pictures of nature I take will always remain until the very end of time, the scene I draw will always be like that no matter what. I despise people who always jump into my view before I click the camera as if they want their images to be in my picture ad they think they will be remembered with those photos. If those guys die, I won't care even if that happens in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>One afternoon, I didn't know where the hell the idea of going to the local park behind my school came into my mind. As I lazily got out of the house, I didn't forget to bring along the camera, hoping that there would be something really worthwhile for me to take a picture of. Well, I had been to that place so many times before I could even draw it straight without having to go there to look. I arrived at the place, a cool blow of wind traveled through my face and swayed my blonde hair. Luckily, it was so quiet, no one was there except me. This park was still like the old one I knew, still surrounded by three rows of trees, still that fountain in the middle, the water streamed in the middle was bright as it reflected the dazzling sunlight. The school, houses, apartments circled this place, people usually come here to avoid the heat of the summer days, and some loving couples use this place as the "secret" dating location at night. I felt like throwing up whenever I knew a pair were kissing each other. Those emotional expressions of theirs were so disgusting!<em>

_Well, maybe I will take a picture now as no one is here and it is a very rare opportunity for me to have a photo of this place without anyone interfering. I checked the flashing device in order to turn it off since the sun was high and shiny enough for me. As I aimed my camera at the scene, I heard a faint sound came out from the bush, and the grass seemed moving._

_"Humm, What is that sound?" I asked myself while approaching the bush with my hands holding the camera still, tried discover the noise's source._

_I found behind the bush was a blond-haired girl in a white blouse and brown knee-level dress, whose back was facing at me. What the hell is she doing here? I really thought that there was no one here. Arrrghhh…_

_"What was she doing there? Anyway, I don't care." I returned back to work but my foot stepped on dry leaves, made a cracking sound._

_"Oh, hello." A soft voice came out, I knew that was the girl's voice. Awww man! I was noticed again. How annoying!_

_The girl looked at me with a small smile on her face, her arms wrapped around a little puppy._

_"Umm… Hey" I replied back, tried not to be so impolite._

_The silence crept into the scene, I found that I really had nothing to do with her now._

_"Sorry to bother you…I...I'm will …just gotta go" But before, I turned away…_

_"No, you don't bother me at all, you can stay." She said, the puppy that she was holding yawned lazily and licked her hand._

_"Oh, this is for you." She pulled out from her pocket a bag of cookies and gave the puppy. It sniffed the cookies carefully before it munched them with its teeth. Well, the dog seemed to enjoy it as it wiggled its tail while eating them._

_"What are you feeding them?" I asked, the girl stood up and looked at me._

_"Cookies, I made them myself this morning." She replied._

_"You surely wasted yours in order to feed that puppy." I said with puzzlement in my voice._

_"It's nothing. It's worth feeding a cute puppy like that." She said, smiling happily._

_"But I heard street dogs normally don't live long. They are all gonna die anyway soon or later." I looked at the puppy licking its mouth after finishing the "delicious" cookies._

_"So?" She asked, raised her eyebrows confusingly._

_"So why do you have to bother yourself feeding him?"_

_"But he is hungry. Do I really need any reasons other than that?" She replied, patted the puppy's head._

_"Well, I guess not. But why you choose cookies?" She looked down, the hair shaded her two emerald eyes._

_"Because he is the only one to eat it." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice._

_"What?"_

_As the sun began to set, the sky little by little changed its skin the orange color. The whole place was covered in a light sunset theme._

_"I'm sorry but it is seems that I have to head home now." She smiled and turned toward the puppy, patted on its head before leaving. No words were spoken, not even a simple goodbye, I felt not really sure if I should be offended or not but I guess it didn't really matter to me. The puppy looked at me with it two big, "cute" eyes. I went home after I kneeled down in front of him and took a picture. Well, it was too dark, even if I stood there for some more moment and took pictures with the flash device, I didn't think I had a good mood to that willingly. Well, the conversation between me and that girl took quite a while and I didn't take many pictures as I planned that day._

* * *

><p>Shifted from this side of the bed to the other side, my eyes keeps staring blankly at the ceiling, there is nothing special there but I don't have any other place to look at. I continue my wave of thinking…<p>

* * *

><p><em>On the next afternoon of that day, I couldn't really understand why my mind once again guided me to that little park. My eyes scanned around here and once more saw a soundless scene with no one here. I convinced myself that I just went here only to finish the work that I planned to do yesterday.<em>

_"Yeah, Jin. You're only here to take some pictures and then get out of this place and "maybe", never return to this goddamn park ever again." But some part of mine inwardly told me that I was just lying to myself._

_"Ah, hello. You really came back." A cheerful, familiar voice came out behind me. I turned back and noticed the girl I'd met the previous day. She was in a bright yellow top and a purple, silky dress. She was looking at me with a smile on her lips._

_"Well, I just come here to take a couple of picture." I said and scratched the back of my head._

_"I'll get out of your view, then." She winked at me, then went aside completely out of my sight._

_"….." I didn't say anything, just boringly raised the camera and snapped some half-hearted shots. But my eyes kept glancing at her and the puppy I saw yesterday, unfocused at my current work. I didn't know why but it was seemed that my interest was shifted to that girl instead of the photograph stuff._

_"What is the food for the puppy today." I said._

_"Hmm… I guess you could call them chocolates." She replied while hugging the puppy in her arms._

_"Did you make those things too?" a happy expression showed on her face._

_"Sure did, I woke up quite early this morning and made those before school."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, the chocolate needs time to harden and cool down, you see." She replied._

_"That's not what I'm trying to ask." She looked confused_

_"Oh, then what did you mean to say?"_

_"Why do you have to try so hard just to make food for that strange little puppy?" I asked._

_"I told you before. It is because he eats it."_

_"…" I went quite, listened to her._

_"You see, I love to make food like cakes, cookies, chocolate, … It's not only for me. I'd love to share it with the others. That will make my food more meaningful." She said, smiling._

_"There was once in the past I thought of having a bakery of my own."_

_"So?" I asked._

_"Last month, when my class had a football competition, I baked donuts for the whole class including the team of my class and the others who came to support. I woke up very early so that I could make the very best cakes for them, and I tried my best to fill it with the finest ingredients I could do. I wanted them to be something special." We sat down on the nearby bench and continued with our conversation._

_"But … no one liked them. Many girls didn't even take one, said that they were on very strict diets. I felt very happy when I saw some boys actually taking and eating them but later I saw they threw the, at each other. I even gave one to my teacher who at first seemed to be really appreciating that. But in the end, I found them were all thrown in the trash bin." She said sadly, the cheerful mood she showed before totally disappeared._

_"Well, yeah, people are never thankful like they are supposed to do. Spend your time working hard for them is a big waste of time." I said confidently, pulled out my own life's theories._

_"Maybe…" She slightly nodded her head._

_"After school, I came here, I really wanted to cry out loud, but this little guy came and cheers me up." She said, patted the puppy's head. The little animal enjoyed the warmth of her palm running back and fourth._

_"….And I fed him the rest of the donuts, he liked them very much and ate them without any hesitation. Since then, I've always bought him something everyday. You know, as a thank you for him."_

_"But … thanks for what?"_

_"For cheering me up and being happy whenever he eats food I give him?"_

_I looked at her, surprised at what she had just said._

_"What I like the most is seeing people smile and happy when they eat things I make. I want to cheer everyone up and make the world a better place."_

_"That's stupid."_

_"Stupid?" She said and narrowed her eyes._

_"Cheering people up is totally pointless because the next day they will feel depressed again and then they will die for nothing." She seemed very surprise at my words._

_"Oh, do you really think that?" She said._

_"Ummm … yes."_

_I see, that's awfully negative of you." An unknowing unpleasant feeling started to grow inside me._

_"Oh oh, don't tell me that you're going to give me the lecture with all that philosophy of yours." But before she replied, the sunset color covered the place which told her that she had to go home now._

_"No. Well, I have to go now, see you tomorrow." She said._

_"What?"_

_"My name is Noel, and you are?"_

_"Jin." I replied shortly._

_"Then I will see you tomorrow, Jin." She said_

_"Don't count on it."_

_"Of course." She smiled fondly at me and left. Again, the puppy turned its attention to me but I didn't bother to pay it any mind. This place was so boring and also too dark anyway. Although I didn't take any shot but I thought I wouldn't come back here_

* * *

><p>I looked at my wooden clock. Oh man! It's says 2 o'clock in the morning. At this rate, I won't have any strength to get out of this bed. There is no way I will waste my lifetime. I tried my best to close my eyes, I even try count from 1 to 1000 but just when I count to 10, everything happened this morning, the third day since I first met Noel, appears in my mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And yet … somewhat, somehow, ….<em>

_"Hello, Jin" We met each other again in that park. Well, I DID return to this place despite of what I had said the day before. Many unexplainable questions for my actions kept fooling around in my mind. But what I was focusing on was the green-eyed girl in front of me now._

_"You're here only to take pictures, right?"_

_"Well, yeah. I didn't take anything good yesterday."_

_"Can I see some of your pictures?" She sounded genuinely curious. For some unknowing reasons, I felt a little glad that someone wanted to see the immortal scene of nature I'd taken. I would show people around me what was meaningful in life, not those crazy, impractical ideas of changing the world._

_"Well, ok." I said, open the folder full of photos of nature. She took a careful look at every picture._

_"They're all so beautiful. Your skill is so amazing." She said, a delightful feeling sneaked into me but I tried to calm it down, not going to show it in front of anyone._

_"This is for you." She handed me a small plastic bag tied with a small, blue ribbon._

_"What is this?" I asked puzzlingly, receiving it with no idea about what it was._

_"Cookies, you may want some, right?" She smiled fondly._

_"What makes you think that I want some cookies?" I said, raising my eyebrows._

_"You came back again, didn't you?" She stuck out her tongue teasingly while winking confidently at me._

_With a sigh, I slowly opened the package, only to find some small cookies while the nice smell of chocolate and cinnamon entered my nose. I took a bite, the sound of cookies cracked inside my mouth, as I swallowed it, I had to admit that it was actually very good. Unexpectedly, the idea why people even thought to dislike this girl's cooking crossed my mind. Oh, that's simply the nature of human, they always try to complain._

_"I'm sorry." She said uneasily_

_"What?"_  
><em>"You don't smile at all. It must be because it is not very good." She looked away, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes but I fully perceived it.<em>

_"No, that's not it. I'm just felt a little bit angry because people don't appreciate your effort. Yours are quite delicious after all."_

_"Thanks, but you don't really need to feel so, if you like those cookies, then eat more and smile." She said and grinned._

_"Why are you trying so hard just to make me smile?" I asked in curiosity._

_"Well, because you don't really smile often, I don't look like a happy person." Her innocent look, her honesty was just like an arrow to my heart._

_"But, does that really concern you? It is none of your business."_

_"It is if you keep coming here to see me." She said softly._

_"I didn't say anything about coming here to see you."_

_"You didn't have to."_

_"Anyway, I will just feel depressed again tomorrow." Once more, she looked deep into my eyes with her innocent eyes._

_"Then I'll bring you more cookies and chocolate tomorrow."_

_"Do you truly want to see me smile that much?" She smiled at my response._

_"I want to see everyone smile." Here it went again._

_"Haiizzz … just another impossible dream again. No wonder why I hate people so much!" I said, expressed out my irritation toward that type of people._

_"You dislike people?" She asked surprisingly._

_"Obviously no, they always mess up things around me." I raised my voice, nearly made it like a shout._

_"How so?" She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice._

_"Yeah, they enter in my pictures as if they want to be remembered with it. They also have worthless dream of making differences like they actually think they can change something big. I … just can't stand it. They're all annoying."_

_"Am I annoying?" She said so soft like a whisper, her two cheeks turned pink._

_"Uh…?"_

_Optimistic people like Noel had always made my life even worse but there was something about her pure innocence that was essentially refreshing._

_"I.. I don't really know." I answered._

_She giggled and turned back toward the puppy, fed it with cookies and hugged it with her arms._

_"Fair enough." She said._

_"It is not like you're annoying or something like that. Well, it is just…" I dug my whole head, tried to find suitable words just to explain my feeling._

_"I just don't like people who think they can change the world." I said straightforward._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because that is stupid, a person's life is nothing but a small drop of water in an ocean, after all." I yelled in anger of those people who bothered my mind with those stuffs._

_"You don't really believe that." She let out a sign._

_"Yes, I do! It's much better than I think that I can actually make any differences."_

_"Then why are you here?" Her unexpected question stroke me like an electric shock._

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Inside you, you really want to make differences but you're just too afraid. Afraid of making mistakes so you don't even give it a single try. Her words was like a slap to my face._

_"That's …not it …" I couldn't actually bring myself to deny her statement." I was speechless, my mind was stirring with mixture of feeling, anger, confusion, pensiveness, …_

_"Jin." She said softly_

_"Yeah?" I shook my head, returned to reality._

_"Even if my life is only a small, single drop. But I gladly join the other single drops like me and form a pond then a lake, then an ocean. Every little drop will make ripple, tranfers it to everyone._

_She left before I could make any responses. To be honest, I didn't have anything to reply. Normally, I would shout back at anyone who tried to give me some inspirational phrase but for Noel … she is different. She believed in that idea. She didn't try to sell me anything, she just wanted me to believe in that thought too. She was so cheerful and confident. I couldn't see any real signs of depression in her. She thought that she could make differences with just her smiles and her cookies, her chocolates, …_

_I didn't know if she could actually make it or not…_

_But…. I just knew that she managed to change me_

* * *

><p>As I closed my eyes, begin to sleep truly, the only question that is still my head now is…<p>

"What will she bring to me tomorrow?"

Maybe …..

"I should bring something..…for her."

Maybe …..

"I will ask her if I could take a picture of her."

And ….

That is only my very first drop of water to join the ocean along with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**So what do you think about it. Please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Cardlover95**


End file.
